The sexy adventures of Gray, Natsu and Lyon!
by ILoveYouNaru
Summary: Gray and Lyon have devised a plan to team up... Poor Natsu.. (Though not really poor 'cause Lyon and Gray are Smokin')
1. Chapter 1

Uh... So.. Gray x Natsu x Lyon for this story XD

Dont own FT ^_^

_thoughts_

* * *

'Ugghhhh' Gray groaned stretching his arms out and yawning. The sun was just rising in Magnolia and Team Natsu were currently making their way back to the guild. Lucy's back was bent, arms dangling down as her feet dragged along the cobbled ground.

'Why does Natsu get to sleep?' She whined turning her head to Erza's giant pile of luggage to see Natsu softly resting on the top with Happy securely in his arms. Erza made a grunting sound at this while pulling the cart forward.

'Yeah, why does lazy-ass get to sleep up there?' Gray questioned looking up to the pink haired dragon slayer. Erza scoffed at this turning to face him with a smirk. '... What?' Gray asked confused as to why Erza and now Lucy were looking at him with giant grins.

'He didn't have to sleep up there, you know?' Erza explained smile still strong 'You could have carried him in your arms, Boyfriend.' she said putting emphasis on the word 'boyfriend.' Lucy began to giggle at this while waggling her eyebrows at the awkward ice mage.

'Hn.. W-whatever' Gray huffed a blush beginning to form on his cheeks, turning his head and walking forward. '_I can still hear their laughter even though I'm far in front of them, Dammit.' _The onyx haired male stopped at the doors of the guild turning around to face the rest of his team. 'Hurry up!' He shouted to them as they walked towards him.

'Well... Lets go in then, shall we?' Erza smiled pushing open the heavy door. Light shined through the dark guild illuminating an empty guild except from 2 sleeping.. or passed out members of the guild. Erza pushed the heavy cart inside as Gray and Lucy followed. Letting go of the handle she walked towards the table one of the passed out mages was lying on. Picking up the brown hair which covered the persons ear Erza moved her face closer towards the persons face. '**CANA** **WAKE UP**' The scary mage shouted loudly waking up the other sleeping mage in the process.

Cana grumbled before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 'Uggh, Erza why'd you do that' she moaned rubbing her sore ears. 'You guys are back fast' she smirked seeing Gray pull Natsu down from the luggage cart and into his arms. The pink haired mage muttered some incoherent words before nuzzling into Gray's chest. The ice mage smiled softly at this walking towards to the two speaking girls.

'Hey Cana' he greeted friendly

'So Gray... did you and Natsu.. bone on the mission..?' she grinned 'again?' she finished looking up at him. Lucy's giggle could be heard in the background before she collapsed from exhaustion.

'W-W..what?' Gray spluttered avoiding eye contact with the girl. Cana quirks her eyebrows at the mage before looking over to Erza who's nodding her head.

'COUGH GRAY PLEASE DONT STOP COUGH' Erza quickly ground out before looking at the ground eyes twinkling with mischief. At her words Cana began to burst out with laughter head thrown back embarrassing the poor boy.

'T-That didn't happen!' Gray protested trying to raise his voice over the loud giggles 'what are you tal-'

'Oh natsu you look so sexy like that' Erza mocked him impersonating his voice.

'Gah! Oh shut up!' Gray snapped face red. He flipped them off before walking out the guild towards his home.

'Oh Gray!' Cana called towards him 'There's going to be visitors at the guild later so don't take the day off to... ya know.'

_'Visitors? What the hell, I wonder who they are.. Che, Anyway I have to take Natsu home. He's still sleeping, ugh Lazy ass.'_ Gray inserts the key into the door and opens it with his elbow. Shutting the door with his foot he walks towards the bedroom placing his pink haired lover onto the soft sheets and taking Happy out of his arms and putting him on the pillow next to the bed before pulling his shirt over his head and taking his - .. '_for fucks sake, where the hell are my pants?!'_ he sighs loudly before stepping into bed in his dark blue boxers pulling the cover over himself and his boyfriend. Pulling the boy closer to his chest he looks at the clock before falling asleep. _'6:30 already.. I'll to the guild at like.. 11 or something'_

* * *

_'Mmm.. Gray's chest is so soft' _Natsu sighs pulling himself out of the iron grip of Gray and sitting up rubbing his eyes. 'Oh, it's 11:45' he said to himself stretching his arms. 'Hey.. Hey Gray wake up' he poked Gray in the cheek looming over him waiting for the tired mage to open his eyes. 'Ah! G-Gray!' The pinkette squeaked as Gray's strong arms pulled him back into his chest. 'Gray, we have to go to the guild' Natsu whined trying to push himself off his chest.

The onyx haired boy grunted at this 'Natsu I'm tired'

'Gray common I wanna see everyone!' He nags pulling the drowsy boy into a sitting position. Gray opens his eyes this time, looking at natsu and begins to pout. 'N-no.. Don't give me them eyes!' he shouts covering his eyes with his hands.

'Natsu..' Gray mutters softly moving his face closer to his lover

said lover opens his fingers slightly to peak his eyes through, staring directly at his boyfriend. _'Damn them puppy eyes..'_

_'Haha! Puppy eyes work every time. Can't resist my amazing attractive-'_

'No, we're going to the guild Gray..' Natsu said firmly cutting Gray's thought track.

_'Wait what the fuck? They didn't work?!_' The ice mage groaned at this, his defeat sinking in. _'_Fine, let's go' he grumbles getting out of bed.

'Thanks Gray-kun!' Natsu said teasingly watching as Gray jokingly glared at him.

Finally at the entrance of the guild the two mages walked in seeing a crowd in the middle of the drinking area.

'Hey.. What's going on?' Natsu questioned causing the crowd to all turn their heads towards them revealing the people they were all crowding around.

'LYON?!' Gray shouted in shock at seeing his old friend. The 2 other members of Lamis scale waved at them, Sherry and Jura.

'Sup, Gray' The gray haired ice mage greeted walking over to him 'How's it been?'

'..L-Lyon.. What are you doing here?' he asked confused 'and uh.. Good thanks, you?'

'Our team is just visiting' he chuckled 'Oh, and good as well. I see you and Natsu are still the cutest couple here' he smirked eyes pacing back and forth to the two, now red mages.

'Uh.. Yeah' he responded back grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him closer to him.

'So, Lets catch up!' Lyon smiled dragging them over to where his team mates were sitting.

'I'm going to go to the bathroom' Natsu said getting out of his seat and walking towards the toilets. 'Oh, Happy! There you are! I was looking for you! Where'd you go?' he asked patting his cute companion on the head.

'I didn't want to hear you and Gray do.. things.' he pouted 'again'

'Hey! We actually didn't do anything this time!... For once...' Natsu chuckled awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 'So did you stay over at Lucy's?'

'Yep!' Happy grinned before shoving a fish into his mouth. _'Haha, He's smart.. at least he knows know to not be at the house whenever Gray stays over.. ' _

__I smiled down at him before looking over to the table where I was sitting. Gray was whispering something into Lyons ear while he nodded in agreement. _'Hn.. I wonder what they're talking about?.. Probably nothing I suppose' _I brushed it off as I walked into the toilets.

_'Ah.. that's better. Shit, this water's so cold.. and they really need to fix this dryer.. It's to damn weak' _I quickly ignited my hands, drying them off before exiting the bathroom. _'I wonder if Mira-Janes selling any peanu-' _

__'Hey Natsu' Lyon greeted moving his face closer towards the startled boy.'

'Ah! Lyon! What the fuck man!' he shouted heart beating fast 'Where the hell did you come out from!'

'Oh, I've just been waiting for you here' the bluey-gray haired mage chuckled at the dragon slayers reaction.

'Wait, what? waiti-Mmph!' Natsu's eyes widened as Lyons lips connected with his in a rough kiss. The ice mage threaded his fingers through Natsu's pink locks pushing their faces closer, deepening the kiss.

_'W-What the fuck is Lyon doing?! H-he knows I'm with Gray!'_ Natsu's breath hitched as Lyon slowly wiped his tongue across his bottom lip causing Natsu to gasp. Using it as a moment to strike Lyon forced his tongue into Natsu's hot mouth and began to massage the other mages tongue. The pinkette moaned at this closing his eyes.

_'Shit he's good at this.. but.. But wait! Crap no, I'm with Gray!_' Natsu quickly shoved Lyon off him, breathing heavily. 'W-What the fuck Lyon!' The fire mage shouted at him face red. The lamia mage just smirked at him as a pair of arms wrapped around the other boys neck.

'Na-tsu' Gray said huskily elongating the boys name before licking the shell of his ear.

'Gray! W-what are you doing?' Natsu squeaked at the other boys actions as he began to nibble his neck. Lyon walked forwards towards the fire mage and began to plant soft kisses on the other side of his neck. 'Nghh, s-stop..' he breathed out from the tingles of pleasure both boys were giving him.

'Ready to have some fun Natsu?' Gray whispered

* * *

Yay, this chapter done

why are these 3 so freaking hot XD

Please tell me what you think of this ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter!

* * *

'Ready to have some fun Natsu?' Gray whispered into his ear hand moving under his shirt and stroking his abs while Lyons hand joined him in the process except reaching up to squeeze on of his nipples.

'Nggh, G-Gray, stop.. you're drunk..' Natsu breathed out arching his back at the other boys ministrations. 'P-please..'

'Are you sure you want us to stop, Natsu?' Gray asked moving his hand down to squeeze at his crotch. Lyon mumbled in agreement, kissing the pink haired boys neck and cheek.

'Ah!' he squeaked out trying to back away from the pleasure. 'N-no.. just.. just not here, okay?' Gray smirked at Natsu's submission and kissed behind his ear.

'Lets go then' he whispered into his ear hotly untangling himself from Natsu, Lyon doing the same and grabbing both their hands and dragging them out off the guild. People watched as the left but thought nothing of it, they already knew Natsu and Gray were dating so Lyon was probably just crashing at one of their houses for the night. Gray pulled them down various streets making twists and turns until he finally stopped outside his a key out of his pocket he opened the door, shoving Natsu and Lyon inside before closing the door quickly and jumping at Lyon. Threading his fingers through his sexy silver hair and connecting his mouth with his, forcefully pushing his tongue into his mouth as they kissed passionately. They both began to moan, moving their hands up and down each others bodies. Natsu began to feel flustered, he was left out from the kiss and was left there to watch the two attractive ice mages make out. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his lower region and watching the two ice princes kiss wasn't helping, Natsu whimpered clawing at Grays arm to try get his attention. Gray pulled away from the intense kiss with Lyon and turned his head to face Natsu.

'Sorry babe, we'll make it up to you.' he winked suggestively as he picked him up, slinking him over his right shoulder and carried him to their bedroom. He grabbed Lyons arm and pulled him along too, setting Natsu down onto the bed he pushed Lyon down too.

'Take off your clothes' he said powerfully, lifting his shirt above his head and throwing it to a random place into the room. He looked down to see Natsu taking his shirt off and Lyon stark naked. That was fast. Gray continued to take off his clothes moving his hands down to remove his pants. '_wait what the fuck.. oh for fucks sake where are my pants'_ He looked down to see that he was also naked but shrugged it off climbing onto the bed, over Natsu and began to pull off his pants. Throwing them to the other side of the room he kissed Natsu pushing him down and shook his hand at Lyon urging him to come join, Natsu moaned as Lyon began to suck on his neck and as the other ice mage removed his mouth from Natsu and instead attached it onto one of his pink buds slowly swirling his tongue around it and licking forcing it to erect.

'Nggh.. guys..' the salamander groaned quietly gripping at Lyon's hair that was tickling his chin. After awhile, Gray got bored of playing with his nipples and decided to go lower, hand clenching around Natsu's cock he licked the tip before speaking

'Hey Lyon, help me with this will ya?' he said seductively as he started to lick the sides, Lyon soon coming to join him. Natsu looked down to nearly faint at the sight of seeing 2 extremely hot guys sucking his dick so hotly. Lyon then engulfed three quarters of his member, sucking powerfully and swirling his tongue around it Natsu screamed in pleasure and thrust his hips up only to be stopped by Gray pushing his hips down as he licked and sucked the last quarter of his dick and fondling Natsu's balls with his free hand. The pleasure soon started to build up as Lyon bobbed his head and Gray massaged the soft tissue of Natsu's sack.

'Guys.. I-I think that- Ugh!' Natsu cried out as he shot his load into Lyons mouth, some dribbling out onto his chin. Gray quickly licked up the escaping fluids before connecting his mouth with Lyon, instantly tongues started to massage against each other emitting moans from both of them. Natsu watched silently as he tried to control his breathing from just having a orgasm. Gray suddenly threw Lyon onto the right of the bed next to Natsu and opened his legs, Kiss still going strong the dark haired boy reached across to the bedside table hand searching for the bottle of lube they so desperately needed. '_Finally, got it'_ Gray smirked as Lyon lifted his legs up higher for him so that he could see his entrance. He took a quick glance at Natsu, the pink haired boy was stroking his again hard dick smiling at both of them, wanting them to continue. Gray smiled back before popping open the cap and pouring the cold lube over 3 of his fingers.

'Ready Lyon?' Gray winked down at him as Lyon answered back

'Yeah just put it in already, idiot' Lyon joked but quickly inhaled as 2 fingers intruded him. He arched his back as Gray started to wiggle the fingers around, scissoring them and stretching them out. Lyon arched his back and moaned as Gray entered the third finger and began to stroke his inner walls.

Lyon suddenly threw his head back and cried out as Gray pressed that spot inside of him. Gray smirked, quickly squirting some of the lube onto his dick before lining it up and slowly pushing his length into Lyon. He felt the lamia scale mage try to relax his muscles as Gray started to move in and out of him.

Natsu moaned as he watched the two sexy ice mages and reached over for the bottle of lube. Putting some onto his fingers he brought them down to his anus and inserted two, slowly fingering himself watching them as his other hand stroked his dick.

Gray tried angling his thrusts, back to where he had previously found the spot smirking as Lyon shouted out again 'Gray! T-there! Hit there again!' _'Hn, Gladly' _Gray pulled his cock out, almost all the way before ramming himself back in again, groaning at the feeling of Lyons tight heat around him. They began to build up a steady pace and the sound of grunting and heavy breathing filled the room. Gray turned his head to look at Natsu moaning at the sight of the Dragon slayer with his fingers so deep inside himself. Stopping his movement inside Lyon, who whimpered at the loss he grabbed Natsu's hand and removed it from his entrance then he lifted him up by his arms and pulled him over so that he was hovering above Lyon, just over his dick. He gently pushed Natsu down on Lyon's cock watching as his ass hungrily engulfed the ice mage's cock, the pink haired boy moaned and began to move. Gray smirked and began to move as well, all 3 mages sweaty and panting, all tangled up in each other. Lyon was thrusting up into Natsu as Gray pounded his ass, the feeling was so overwhelming he couldn't contain his cries.

Gray lightly pushed on Natsu's back, pushing him down so that his face was in front of Lyons. Natsu took this as a sign that Gray wanted him to kiss Lyon, pressing his lips against the ice mage he felt the grey haired boy rub his tongue against his bottom lip, opening his mouth for Lyon he stayed submissive as Lyon roamed and explored his mouth.

'Ugh.. you guys are so hot' Gray shuddered as he gave a extra hard thrust making Lyon thrust his hips up causing Natsu to moan. The room was filled with the moans of the 3 mages, Natsu's warm heat was being overpowered by the two ice mages as you could see the steam emerge from where there bodies lay. Natsu had his hands placed flat on Lyons stomach pushing himself up to slam back down on his dick. Gray was slamming just as powerfully into Lyon making the silver haired scream loudly at the feeling of being filled up so fully by Gray and by being engulfed to the hilt by Natsu. The two lovers were perfect together and worked brilliantly in making Lyon moan and convulse. Feeling that he was about to reach his climax soon he threaded his hands through the salamanders bright pink hair crashing his head down to meet his, quickly attaching his lips and inserting his tongue into his hot mouth. The kiss was messy as they both panted and moaned as they both tried to make the other feel as good as possible by rubbing their tongue against the others.

Disconnecting his mouth from Lyon's Natsu cried out arching his back and snapping his neck so that he was facing the ceiling. 'L-LYON! FASTER! OH PLEASE FASTER!' At his sudden outburt Lyon moved his head to the side to smirk at Gray who was still wildly thrusting into him.

Looking back to Natsu he grinned 'Together, ay?' he said as he began to push his hips up further grabbing onto Natsu's hips and pounding into him. The pink haired boy let out a loud moan closing his eyes at the sensation. His face was stained red with embarrassment and pleasure as Gray kissed his neck, licking certain spots to make the boy groan.

'Come for me baby won't you?' Gray whispered hotly into Natsu's ear as he snapped his hips violently into Lyon.

'Uggh!' Lyon cried out as the other ice mage's hard thrust made hip jerk his hips up into Natsu one last time as he came deep inside the pink haired boy. At the same time, feeling Lyon's hips jerk up into him hitting his sweet spot directly brought Natsu over the edge as he froze and shuddered, closing his eyes as he spurted his cum all over his and Lyon's chest, some even hitting both their faces. Lyon, his eyes wide as he felt Natsu clench around him. Mouth open as Natsu's hot ass milked him dry, head falling back into the pillow he lay their panting as he felt Natsu drop down onto his chest too. His body jerked still as Gray was still thrusting into him.

After a few more harsh thrusts Gray suddenly froze '**_Shit...'_**he hissed as he came into Lyon, his cum spraying and coating his insides. Lyon shuddered at the feeling of being filled to the brim but was still panting from his orgasm. Gray stayed like this for a few minutes before pulling out and placing his hands underneath Natsu's arms to slowly pull him up off Lyon. The fire mage whimpered, ass sore as Lyon's limp member slided out of him. He quietly gasped as Lyon smirked watching his own cum escape Natsu's hole. Placing Natsu down on the bed he wrapped his arms around him spooning him from behind as Lyon snuggled up to the pink haired boys chest.

'... Well that was pretty great' spoke Gray as he nestled his face into Natsu's hair inhaling deeply. Natsu grunted in reply wrapping his arms around Lyon.

'Good night guys' Lyon yawned tiredly as the two other mages just nodded. Pulling the cover over the them he nearly missed Natsu's quiet voice.

'I love you Gray' He whispered

'Mm, I love you too babe' Gray said back kissing Natsu on the top of his head before falling asleep. Lyon, although not offended that he was left out of the love confessions as he knew the two were lovers felt a tinge of jealously. He overlooked it though as he smirked, happy that he got to spend the night with two of the hottest mages in fairy tail.

* * *

Gaahhh! I'm so sorry that I didn't update for ages! I got side tracked and distracted really easily! I apologize sincerely!

I really hope you like this... sexy scene, hahaha

But anyway, Yeah they're all freaking cuuuutteee!

Please review! and thank you to all those who have reviewed! I'm sorry to keep you waiting!


End file.
